Pourquoi Rock Lee ne sera jamais un pokemon
by Istalia
Summary: Les pokemons ont des super pouvoirs (liés aux éléments), comme les ninjas. Comme la plupart des ninjas. Pas Rock Lee. Et ce n'est pas la seule différence qu'il y a entre lui et Bulbizarre! à la limite, la couleur...


ça doit bien faire trois ans que je voulais écrire sur la Team Gai... ben c'est chose faite!

* * *

Dans la team Gai, soit on aimait se donner à fond vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, douze mois sur douze trois cent soixante cinq jours et quart l'année, et on s'en sortait vivant, soit on était mort, soit on était pas dans la team Gai. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il se trouve que, malgré l'ancienneté et le niveau de Maito Gai, il n'avait jamais eu qu'une unique équipe, tous ses autres élèves étant recalés dès qu'ils lui étaient confiés : pas assez d'endurance, un esprit d'équipe déplorable (à ses yeux), pas de Volonté du Feu, pas de Flamboyant Espoir de la Jeunesse... bref, pas le genre d'équipe qu'il accepterait d'entraîner.

Une seule équipe avait réussi l'exploit de convaincre ce sensei à enfiler son habit (vert) de père spirituel pour un trio de genin, et c'est elle qui nous intéresse ici.

Faisons donc un tour d'horizon de cette équipe... hétéroclite :

Un genin sans talent sinon une volonté inébranlable d'atteindre son but, tout de tissu vert et orange vêtu, copiant à la perfection de style vestimentaire de son sensei bien-adulé, Rock Lee. Son but dans la vie ? prouver que même sans maîtriser ce qui faisait la différence entre les ninjas et les humains normaux, la manipulation du chakra, et de ce fait ne se battant que physiquement, au taijutsu, il pouvait atteindre un excellent niveau de ninja, voire devenir Jounin... un jour.

Ensuite, venait le génie de l'équipe, Hyuuga Neji. Rien que son nom pouvait vous renseigner sur ses habilités, sa raison de se battre et son carburant de volonté. Respectivement : Byakugan et tout ce qu'il impliquait / vengeance incertaine envers la Branche Principale de sa famille et prouver aux autres que l'heure de la naissance n'influençait en rien les capacités / et il carburait à la haine, et de ce fait, à l'indifférence totale vis-à-vis de ses coéquipiers. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour finir, Tenten, la fille de l'équipe, pas spécialement puissante, faisant bien pâle figure face à ses coéquipiers, mais d'une efficacité redoutable avec les armes blanches, lui valant le statut de « Maîtresse des Armes », prouvant sa compétence. Concrètement, seule, elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité, mais en groupe, elle devenait...mortelle. Ah, et elle était un peu garçon manqué aussi.

En fait, la composition de cette équipe ressemblait de très près à celle de l'équipe 7, la future Team Kakashi, formée l'année suivante : le sensei, qui avait l'autorité totale lors des missions, et il laissait rarement le commandement à l'un de ses élèves (Kakashi/Gai), un jeune hyperactif avec un but d'être reconnu par tous et toutes et avec un style vestimentaire douteux (Naruto/Lee), un génie taciturne et antipathique, qui considérait ses compagnons d'arme comme de simples outils (Sasuke/Neji) et une fille en rose avec des cheveux étranges, pas très puissante (Sakura/Tenten). Quoique la similitude entre les deux filles s'arrêtait là : là où l'une voulait devenir _the best kunoichi since Tsunade_, l'autre voulait juste se faire remarquer par un coéquipier emo qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour l'utiliser comme offrande sacrificielle.

Ah, et là où l'emo trop dark-de-la-mort-qui-tue qu'était Sasuke Uchiha avait viré méchant et trahi ses amis/amours/personnesqu'ilneconnaissaitpasmaisquifaisaientquandmêmepartiedesonvillage,bodeldemerde, Hyuuga Neiji avait presque viré bisounours, en se disant que AU PIRE, tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, c'était de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en faisant son devoir de ninja, métier qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Et que de ce fait, question liberté, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Avec leur sensei haut en couleurs (vert) (et un peu orange), le niveau qu'ils avaient en tant que Genin, à la sortie de l'académie, avait TRES rapidement évolué en un niveau largement suffisant pour obtenir des missions réservées aux Chuunins.

D'où l'inscription à l'examen du même nom.

Après, le détail qui aurait dû être prévu par Gai, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même passé l'examen en question, c'était son organisation.

Une partie sois-disant écrite : il ne leur avait pas dévoilé le subterfuge, mais les avait suffisamment bassinés avec l'esprit d'équipe pour leur permettre de passer outre le piège.

Une partie de combats entre les équipes : là encore, il faisait confiance à ses protégés.

Et pour finir, les combats en solo.

Il savait quels étaient les Genins qui se présentaient à cet examen, et savait de ce fait que Neji pouvait potentiellement affronter sa cousine, qui faisait (Ô surprise) partie de la branche principale, que Lee n'avait que peu de chance de perdre, à moins de tomber sur un monstre comme ce Sabaku no Gaara, et que Tenten avait environ cinquante pour cent de chances de tomber sur un adversaire qui mettrait à mal ses technique d'attaque à distance, notamment s'il possédait une affinité fuuton.

Résultat des courses, Neji avait failli tuer sa cousine, Lee pouvait quasiment dire adieu à son rêve de ninja à cause de sa jambe broyée par (devinez qui?) un certain monstre nommé Gaara avec une attaque baptisée fort inventivement « le tombeau du désert ». Et Tenten avait lamentablement perdu contre la sœur du monstre, sans avoir pu ne serait-ce que la toucher, et s'en était sortie avec une côte fracturée, deux vertèbres déplacées, et une en partie brisée, sans compter les diverses écorchures.

Et, … comment dire ? Disons que Maito Gai avait eu des envies de meurtres. Et avait espéré que Neji se retrouve face à Kankuro et lui fasse mordre la poussière.

En fait, carrément manger la poussière.

Avec des cailloux.

Beaucoup de cailloux.

Et le vider de son sang pour mieux le remplacer par de la boue.

Ça c'était une bonne idée.

Une très bonne idée, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il lui montre deux ou trois techniques extrêmement douloureuses mais non-mortelles... au cas où...

Finalement, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Neji avait fait la paix avec sa cousine et son oncle et s'était rapproché de ses coéquipiers, lesquels l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter leur potentiel, la valeur de leur travail d'équipe et leur efficacité lors des missions.

Le travail était fait mieux, plus rapidement, dans la bonne humeur, ponctué par les défis entre les deux concombres de l'équipe, les réprimandes de Tenten, et les sourires en coin amusés de Neji qui n'interromprait leurs délires survoltés pour rien au monde.

Mais si Lee était resté fidèle à lui-même, Neji avait changé, et Tenten aussi.

Lee, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit dans son comportement, sinon que sa rencontre avec Naruto avait ajouté un nom au tableau de ceux qu'il voulait surpasser. Neji, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il avait quitté le Côté Obscur du Ninja. Mais Tenten, elle, se faisait discrète, et c'était ce qui faisait sa force. En mission, elle disparaissait des sens des adversaires de son équipe et les attaquait de toutes part, systématiquement invisible. Un kunai, un mort. C'est pour cette raison que personne n'avait remarqué à quel point elle avait évolué.

Pour vous donner une idée des changements qui sont survenus dans cette team particulière, nous allons (l'auteure et les huit voix dans sa tête qui sont (pour une fois) d'accord sur une idée) vous donner des exemples.

Commençons par Neji : vous vous souvenez ? Quand il s'entraînait en tant que genin pour la dernière partie des examens chuunin avec Tenten ? Il lui avait demandé de l'attaquer à fond pour tester l'efficacité de sa défense ? Il n'avait pas pris une seule fois en compte le fait qu'il renvoyait les armes à leur envoyeur. Pointe en avant. Avec trois fois plus de puissance.

Enfin, il avait eu de la chance, d'être seul avec sa coéquipière sur le terrain, à ce moment-là. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait fort probablement pris un double lotus dans les dents. Mais surtout, il avait eu de la chance que Tenten se soit aussi entraînée de son côté pour ne pas tomber dans le même piège que face à Temari de Suna. Elle débutait encore dans la matière de parer des armes en grand nombre (_elle_ était supposée les envoyer, au départ), mais avait dévié de leur trajectoire un bon nombre de coups qui auraient pu lui être mortels.

Elle n'en avait jamais fait part à Neji, que son entraînement risquait de la tuer (vous ai-je dit qui était son sensei? Et l'entraînement quotidien qu'il impliquait ?), mais de toute évidence, il était au courant grâce à son Byakugan.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer l'entraînement.

Même quand il la vit tomber de fatigue, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Même quand il vit distinctement le kunai tracer sa trajectoire vers son front et qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste laissant penser qu'elle le dévierait, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand toutes les armes cessèrent de jaillir des parchemins. Il se tourna sans se presser vers Tenten...ok, l'endroit où se trouvait Tenten juste avant d'être sauvée de justesse par un... truc vert et orange, passablement couvert de boue. Cool ! Il ne se ferait pas tuer aujourd'hui par son Sensei ! Merci Concombre Junior !

« Neji, passe moi tes bandages, avait articulé Concombre Junior après avoir posé l'adolescente au sol. Ils sont encore propres et Tenten est blessée, se justifia-t-il.

\- On ne peut pas faire d'entraînement sans être blessé.

\- C'est parce qu'on est à l'entraînement qu'on peut soigner nos camarades pour qu'ils aient encore l'occasion de progresser. Donne moi tes bandages. »

Sans plus répliquer, Neji avait défait les bandes blanches qui protégeaient sa main droite, avant de l'envoyer sous la forme d'un petit tas à son camarade. Puis il s'était éloigné.

Le lendemain, il s'était dirigé vers le terrain, avec l'intention de s'entraîner, avec ou sans partenaire.

Il avait été franchement étonné d'y trouver Tenten, un œil dissimulé sous un épais bandage, le poignet gauche maintenu par une attelle, l'épaule du même côté bandée.

Il avait été encore plus surpris quand elle avait sorti ses armes en lui disant « on y retourne ? »

« T'es pas supposée être au repos ?

\- Normalement, si, mais d'un Gai-sensei ne me pardonnerait jamais de rater un jour d'entraînement, et en plus, ça fera un entraînement au cas où je serais blessée en mission. »

Neji avait fini par acquiescer, plus machinalement que par réelle conviction, s'était mis en garde et avait attendu les kunais. Il n'avait pas plus fait dans la dentelle que la veille, mais Tenten prenait l'exercice très sérieusement et ils l'avaient réitéré le reste de la semaine.

Puis, le jour de la dernière épreuve était arrivé, Neji avait affronté Naruto, avait perdu sur tous les fronts, et avait fini par évoluer. Pour commencer, il s'était excusé auprès de Tenten et d'Hinata, puis les circonstances ont fait qu'il avait dû sauver sa cousine haïe pendant des années, il s'était fait plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par sa propre équipe, dont il voyait immédiatement les forces et les faiblesses maintenant qu'il s'y intéressait, puis au reste de Konoha, puis au reste du monde.

Un nouvelle découverte.

Une nouvelle naissance.

Une évolution.

Comme un Pokemon.

...

Tenten, de son côté, avait évolué plus discrètement : elle n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes, mais son but s'était modifié.

Enfant sans nom, elle avait choisi la voie du ninja par défaut et cherchait simplement à devenir une excellente kunoichi, reconnue par ses pairs et prouver au monde que les femmes pouvaient aussi bien se battre que les garçons (elle était partie avec un sacré handicap, dans l'équipe de Gai). Lors de l'examen chuunin, elle avait vu ses compagnons d'armes se battre, mais surtout, elle avait vu Lee se faire broyer la jambe, elle s'était vue perdre lamentablement contre la sœur de l'auteur du désastre, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour protéger ses amis.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt de nouveau capable de tenir une arme, elle était partie s'entraîner, joignant l'utile à... l'utile, en s'entraînant pour elle, mais aussi en faisant progresser Neji. La suite, vous la connaissez, nouveau séjour à l'hôpital, gueulade sur Lee qui n'aurait pas dû bouger dudit hôpital, volonté encore plus forte, i tutti quanti.

Nouvel objectif : protéger ses compagnons d'armes.

Et étrangement, avoir un objectif moins définitif que « devenir la meilleure », avait bien plus porté ses fruits : elle devait progresser dans plusieurs domaines pour aider Lee et Neji quelle que soit la situation : support depuis le haut, pièges depuis le sol, attaque par derrière, genjustsu d'urgence, reconnaissance, discrétion, ninjustus de diversion... elle était devenue l'électron libre de l'équipe.

Un nouveau départ.

Une nouvelle naissance.

Une évolution.

Comme un Pokemon.

...

À l'inverse de ses compagnons, Lee n'avait pas changé. Jamais.

Il avait toujours voulu être reconnu comme un Ninja, même ne ne maîtrisant que le taijutsu.

Quand il était à l'académie.

Après avoir rencontré Gai.

En tant que Genin sous la tutelle de Gai.

Après l'échec du premier examen Chuunin.

Après l'affaire Sasuke (Tenten lui en avait _beaucoup_ voulu d'être parti rejoindre Neji sans la prévenir).

Pendant l'absence de Naruto.

Après le retour de Naruto.

Après l'affaire Kazekage VS Akatsuki.

Après les différentes attaques de l'Akatsuki.

Après l'attaque de Sasuke.

Pendant la guerre...

… après la guerre.

Il n'avait jamais modifié son objectif.

Il était devenu un sensei exemplaire et épanoui, adoré par ses élèves, réel Maître du Tajiutsu, pendant que Tenten restait Maîtresse des Armes.

« Je veux devenir fort et que tout le monde me reconnaisse comme un ninja, même si je ne maîtrise que le taijutsu. »

Toute sa réflexion avait été axée sur cette volonté. Tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voyait ses compagnons faire, passait par cette réflexion.

Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement.

Objectif, objectif, objectif.

Obsession, obsession, obsession.

Rock Lee était content de son objectif et de sa façon de penser, supporté par Gai Sensei.

Rock Lee n'évoluera jamais.

C'est pourquoi Rock Lee ne sera jamais un pokemon.

* * *

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
